FullMetal Alchemist: Homecoming
by SkullyDeveux
Summary: Ed and Al finally return to their world, but something has come back with them. CHAPTERS 7 and 8 just added!
1. Chapter 1

Foreword: After reading a lot of FMA Fics I began to think up a story to get Ed and AL back home from the "real" world. Mostly because I hate how the movie ended. This takes place two years after the FMA Movie.

Chapter 1- Hoenheim's Letter

Edward Elric gave a weary sigh. He had been without a home for two years, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd had a decent meal. He and Al had been on their own for a while since Noah and the gypsies they had been traveling with were captured. The Nazi's seemed to have diminished, but suspicion of gypsies had not. Ed hadn't seen her since. He doubted he ever would. So it was with these thoughts casting a dark cloud over him that Ed began his 20th birthday.

"Brother," said Al excitedly "I've got something!"

Ed slowly pulled himself up from the wall of the alley. He hadn't slept well at all. Not that it's easy to sleep leaned against a brick wall in an alleyway. He scratched the growing stubble on his chin. Alchemy would have made shaving a hell of a lot easier he thought to himself. Soon he'd start looking like his father. Not that he wanted to make Al think about him when he didn't have to.

He had waited a long time to tell Al what had happened to their father. How he had been pulled through to the other side of the gate where they now lived and how he had disappeared when he and Ed where living in Munich, and how in his last moments he had given his life to send Ed back across the gate. Now that they had both returned through that gate, the grief would be with them for many long years. But at last Ed had found himself able to forgive his father, even if he could never tell him.

Al had told him about Izumi's death as well. Ed had been crushed. She had been more than their teacher. She was their mother. Looking back Ed had finally understood: although their mother had been taken from them, it seemed as if the world was balancing itself out. Izumi had lost her child and her ability to have more children, but Ed and Al had been her sons, not just her pupils.

"Brother, stop daydreaming and come look at this!" Al said impatiently

"Sorry, Al, what is it?" Ed asked.

"Breakfast." Al replied, holding up a loaf of bread.

"Al, you didn't steel that did you?" Ed asked accusingly

"No, I bought it." Al said

"But..." Ed was at a loss.

"I sold one of my drawings." Al smiled with pride.

Al had started drawing after only a short while after they had crossed the gate. He showed amazing talent a she had with his alchemy. he always drew pictures of home though, their old world and the people they had known.

"Which one did you sell?" Ed asked, his interest rising as he tore off a chunk of the bread.

"The one of mom." He said. his voice had dropped low again.

"aww Al, what did you go and do that for? That was one of your best drawings?" Ed replied

"That's why I got so much for it." Al replied

"How much?"

"Enough for a loaf of bread and two train tickets." Al said. Ed nearly choked.

***************************************************************************

The train station in Berlin was expectedly noisy. Ed and Al where almost run down by harried citizens several times. They needed to pick a destination and stop standing around.

"What about Munich? Didn't you and Dad have a house there?" Al asked.

"it's been rented out to someone else by now." Ed said despondently.

"Are you sure?" Al asked. "maybe you should call there and at least find out for sure."

"Fine, fine. We'll need money for the pay telephone." Ed said.

The phone rang for a while before a rich german accent came across the line 

"Guten Tag, this is Friedrich Hiedelberg, the housing manager, who may I ask is calling?"

"uh, yes my name is Edward Elric, my Father, Hoenheim and I, used to rent a house in your development."

"Ah, mister Elric, yes your father said that you might call."

"My Father?" Ed nearly crushed the receiver with his automail hand in surprise.

"Yes, he came to me about two years ago, he had asked where you went. I told him I hadn't heard where you were going. He left a very large sum of money and said that if you should come back or if you should call I should find a house for you to rent, using the money he left as a deposit. Well, I suppose you will want to rent ?"

"Uh, sure. But, I'm in Berlin right now." Ed said nervously.

"Well, what is a few more hours then?" I will have a place made ready for you right away. Good day!"

"Goodbye." Ed said.

"Well," Alphonse said with a smile "What did he say?"

***************************************************************************

On the train, Al sat across from Ed, who was staring determinedly out the window. He was Ed and yet, not Ed. Al had noticed it from the first time they had been reunited. He was not as brash or impulsive. Perhaps he had just grown up, but something had changed him. His voice always carried a tone of quiet sadness, as if the years of seeing so much suffering had made him weary of the world. One thing had not changed, he would still never open up. He had been more honest with Al than anyone, but even his younger brother could never had imagined the things Ed had seen.

Riding a train was something that made both Ed and Al feel at home, as it was something that they had done when Ed was a state alchemist. In this world, they had a mission as well, even if they had been delayed by their hardships. A rogue scientist on their side of the gate had created a bomb which used an element called Uranium. He had crossed the gate when he performed a human transmutation, attempting to fuse the dead bodies of his uranium miners with machines. Now, that Uranium bomb had found its way into this world. Ed somehow knew they would have to stop it from falling into the wrong hands. Just who the "wrong hands" where, he wasn't quite sure.

Last he had heard, a scientist named Hoeffler had acquired a grant to study the mysterious element which had been discovered by the now seemingly defunct Thule society. He lived in Munich. So it was a good thing they where going there after all. Ed chuckled to himself. He couldn't seem to avoid trouble.

"Brother!" Al said in a sharp whisper, "Look!"

Ed looked at the newspaper Al was holding without much interest, until he saw a very familiar face.  

"Greed!" He shouted, in spite of himself. Then thinking of his first meeting with Fritz Lang, who had looked like Pride, he felt very foolish.

No , this, according to the newspaper was Dr. Hoeffler, the man he had just been thinking about.

"Don't worry, Al, believe me, you'll see a lot more familiar faces once we get to Munich.

***************************************************************************

The train rolled into Munich just around lunch time. Ed and Al ate at a quaint little French Bistro. Al seemed to really relish food in a way that Ed didn't. Of course he hadn't lived several years of his life a soul in an empty suit of armor, either. He loved Al more than he knew he could ever express, he had suffered so much in his short life, most of it because of Ed's choices. How could they ever be considered even?

Ed knew that Al had been able to live the years of his life that he had lost, as a result Al was now six years younger than him. This seemed strange as Al and Ed where still roughly the same height. Dammit Ed thought am I ever gonna actually look like the older brother? He scratched his chin, and feeling the stubble again, grinned.

They made their way to the housing development which Ed and Hoenheim had lived in. It was modest but comfortable. Th housing manager came out and welcomed them with his rich accent, bidding them to share a bottle of wine with him, Ed agreed but Al turned it down. Al still remembered the laws of their old home. Things where different here, but Ed didn't think it was a big deal. The housing manager seemed confused but let the matter go.

"Your father also left a letter for you, Edward I left it one your bed. I will let you rest now, traveling always tires me out, I'm sure you two are no exception." He gave a hardy laugh and left them to explore their new home.

Ed immediately flopped on his bed and tore open the letter. What could his Father have written, and why hadn't he told him the last time they had seen each other?

He began to read.

Dear Ed,

I came back hoping to find you, but I shouldn't have been surprised to see that you had left. I have left instructions with Hiedelberg to rent you a house If you return. I have been assisting the Thule society, well, I should say they have unwittingly been assisting me. I believe they may have found a way to open the gate on this side. I hope that they will not be aware of my lack of faith in their friend Adolph Hitler. I only wish to find a way to help you get back to Al.

From what I've gathered I've concluded that if the energy for alchemy in our world comes from the life force of this world, then conversely the life energy of our world would make alchemy possible here. That is to say, using the blood of someone from our world, like you or myself, in a transmutation, then the gate could be opened. However, there is also something the Thule society has mentioned about a "great serpent." A mythical dragon. I don't know about giant dragons but I do believe with your talent and a few drops of your own blood, you could open the gate. At least on your end.

If I see you before you get this letter we will discuss this in more detail. However, I know that I am treading dangerous ground with the Thule society and if my treachery is found out well, then at least I can say that I gave my life to give my sons back their lives together. You should know that I never meant to hurt you and Al the way I did. I especially never meant for your mother to suffer so much grief at my disappearance.

If I had stayed, If I had been there perhaps none of this ever would have happened. You and Al would never have gone through so much pain, ending up separated from each other, and you in a strange land full of new struggles and hurts. For all of this I blame myself. I hope in time you will come to forgive me, because for all the evils I've done in my long life, what I did to you and Al and your mother was the worst.

Edward, never forget, I love you and I'm so proud of the man that you're becoming. As I said before, There is nothing I could do to deserve a son like you and like Al.

Don't ever lose hope Edward!

Your Father,

Hoenheim Elric

Ed held the thin piece of parchment with a shaking hand, his mouth quivered with sorrow and joy. For so long he had only wanted to hear those words from his Father, and now he could never say them back. He set the letter on the night stand, undressed, and fell into bed, exhausted both in body and in spirit. Tomorrow would be even more tiresome. Tomorrow they would have to start tracking down Hoefller.

****************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2: Reborn

Hoefler looked every bit like Shou Tucker's human form. He seemed nervous and neurotic but clearly passionate about his work.

"I knew someone would come eventually, demanding I turn this project over." He said to Edward.

"Listen, I'm not here from the government, I'm not with the party. I just came to tell you what this object is."

"I'm well aware of what it is."

"then how can you want to keep researching it. What if the Nazi's where to get hold of it?"

"You misunderstand me, Mr. Elric. Having studied this device I understand that it could cause the deaths of millions. I'm planning to leave the country. There's a physicist named Einstein. He's living in America, considering the attitudes about jews in this country, I don't blame him. I'm going to hand this over to him to study. He's a pacifist."

"So, you have no intention of using this weapon?" Al asked.

"No."

Edward looked into the man's bespectacled face. His eyes looked right back, set and unflinching. this was the truth.

Walking home, Ed hung his head. "Two years of work Al, and it all amounts to nothing. What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

Al mumbled something, but he didn't seem to be listening to his brother at all.

"Hey, Al are you even listening."

"What? Oh! Sorry brother, it's just..." he sighed heavily.

"C'mon Al, what is it?" Ed prodded.

"I miss home. I came to this world so that we could stay together. I didn't really think about anything else, but now..."

"Are you saying you regret your decision?"

"Well, no... and yes." Al hung _his_ head this time.

Ed turned his eyes back toward the ground. Al would follow him anywhere, and now he was stuck here, poor and hungry. The reality of the economic depression this country was experiencing had come home to both of them. At least with the gypsies they had had food. Ed thought of Noa again.

He hadn't meant for it to happen. But he hadn't stopped her either. She had looked at him with those sad, pleading eyes and he hadn't been able to refuse her. he had never made love to a woman before. It had been awkward at first. But he had always had a certain grace in combat. he was amazed how similar the two acts really where. Sex and fighting, he had a natural talent for both.

The aftermath had been the worst part. The other gypsies seemed to know what the two had done. They didn't say much but he knew they weren't exactly thrilled. When their group was ambushed by corrupt military police, he and Al managed to get away simply because of their skin color. Noa hadn't been so lucky. Ed had sent his kind of ignorance and intolerance before. The military in his own world had treated the people of Ishbal the same way.

"If there was a way to go home, would you go back?" Al asked, breaking the long silence between them.

"I can't decide. I've lived here long enough that I actually have friends here. But I miss home too. I should know by now, that you can't have your cake and eat it too. No matter what I do, I always end up leaving someone behind."

"Do you mean Noa or...Winry?" Al asked in a whisper.

"I wish I knew." Ed muttered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noa stared out the window of the car. She'd been lucky. This girl had saved her. A girl wearing a swastika, the symbol of the Nazi party. This could be a trap.

"Don't worry, Noa. I'm not going to harm you. I need you to help me. I've been looking for someone you know. his name is Edward Elric. " said the girl with short black hair.

Noa hesitated. Ed and the nazi's where not on good terms. Should she really trust this girl.

"Please trust me Noa. I'm not going to turn them over to anyone in the party. You where involved with the Thule society's project, weren't you?" The girl asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes."

"Then surely you've seen the portal, the gateway?"

"It's not what you think it is."

"but that's where you're wrong, Noa. I know it isn't the land of Shamballah. But is my world, and Edward's." The girl caressed Noa's face.

"You want to go there don't you?" she asked. "Haushoffer told em you had said that. I'm taking care of his Villa while he's on "holiday."

"You mean hiding from the law." Noa said.

The girl laughed. "Yes. But you understand what this means don't you Noa? You can help me get home and I'll bring you with me. But we need Ed's help. I was an alchemist too, but he's far more skilled than I am. When I crossed the gate, four years ago I was able to find a body like mine and force my soul into it. It's not a pleasant experience but it allows me to perform alchemy without using my own blood. But I need the knowledge that Edward Elric has, so that I can open the gateway, I don't know the proper transmutation circles."

"You won't need Ed. I'm a seer. I've been in his mind. I know everything about alchemy that he knows. But I can't perform it. I wouldn't know where to find him anyway."

"Well, if you can supply me with the information, I can get both of us across the gate. "

"I never thanked you, for saving me from that military prison. I don't even know your name yet." Noa said.

"You can call me Dante."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Al had gone to sleep, Ed began his planning. Without the threat of the uranium bomb, what was left for them to do? Al wanted to go home. he would do anything for Al, anything to make up for all the suffering his younger brother had endured. There had to be some way to open the gate again. Dad transmuted Envy, and Al transmuted Wrath, which is why the gate became permanent. Both sides had opened it at the same time.

If he was able to open it on this side it would close once they stepped through to their won world. But what he could use as material? There where no more homunculi, and he sure as hell wasn't going to open the gate inside an infant as Dante had before. He doubted that would even work on this side of the gate. There had to be another way.

Could there be any other homunculi who had crossed the gate, made by other alchemists? Perhaps Haushoffer's research on the great serpent would give him some clues. He would have to go to the Villa and see if he could find the man, or at least some clue as to where he had gone. That was at least a step in the right direction. He hoped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're really going to ask Haushoffer about this? He's with the party, Ed."

"I don't have many other options. I've made up my mind, we're going home. I didn't want to tell you the other day, but I've had this feeling that our presence in this world is throwing something off. Some how I can feel it. It's this nagging thought that we don't really belong here. That's the best I can explain it."

"What if he's gone?" Al asked.

"Then we'll find another way." Ed said, knocking on the door of Haushoffer's Villa.

The door swung open and Al gave a gasp. Ed kept his calm.

"Excuse me miss, I was looking for Dr. Haushoffer. You may not remember but we sort of met at UFA."

"Oh, that's right" said the girl who looked like Lyra. "I was let go for budgetary reasons, sadly. But Dr. Haushoffer offered me a job looking after his estate. I don't agree with his party's policies, but a good job is hard to find these days." She smiled.

"Can we come in. I'd like to review Haushoffer's research." Ed said.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. He gave me specific orders. But at least come in for a moment. Your name's Edward right? My boyfriend's name was Edward. We're not together anymore." She sighed/

"Well, If he's not here...."

"Edward..." a voice called from the stairs. Noa descended, stepping lightly as if she didn't believe it was him. Ed started to smile but noticed something. _Her eyes are glazed over. Just like..._

"Run Al." he growled.

"I don't think so." Dante said coldly.

Ed felt a flash of pain on the back of his head and his vision went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward awoke with a splitting headache. Dante's face was the first thing he saw.

"Dante. But how?" He choked out. He now realized he was tied up, Al behind him, Noa to his left. They where in the main chamber, a large transmutation circle was inscribed on the ceiling. he also noted that his arm was bleeding slightly.

"Never mind that, Edward. You're going to help me get home. Thanks to Noa I now have the knowledge of Alchemy necessary to open the gate." She gave a cold chuckle.

"You can't do alchemy in this world!" Ed spat back.

"Oh but you see, _I'm_ able to use alchemy because I'm merely borrowing someone's body. My real body is still in the gate. So I can use this one, lovely as it is to open that gate. By transmuting this Lyra's body, I can enter. Of course I promised Noa I'd bring her with me, and I'll need a new body to use once I return to our world. So I'm offering you and your brother in exchange for her safe passage. Your blood is a catalyst to make sure the transmutation has enough energy. "

Dante clapped her hands together and placed them on the threesome. Ed's vision went white and the world fell away from beneath his feet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed's eyes snapped open. He was alive. His body was whole. Al was lying unconcious next to him. Noa was gone.

"What the hell?" He said aloud. Looking around him he realized he was in the ruined city beneath central.

_This makes no sense. Did Dante make a mistake? Why are we alive?_

Then the memory came back.

_"You and your brother will be spared, return to us the one called Dante and your debt is payed. Fail and you will return to the gate..."_

He had heard the voice inside the gate, just like when he had transmuted his mother. There was some prescence within the gate, the truth or God or the universe incarnate, that's what it had said the first time. It was now clear to Ed what had to be done. Dante had been defying the laws of nature and of alchemy and apparently her number was up. The presence within the gate was hunting her down, like a bill collector. BUt why hadn't she come through the gate in the same location? She must've done something to get away. But what?

"Get up Al, where home."


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

** Boy this one is angst-ridden. things won't be this dark forever. I promise. Rated M for some sexual references. Nothing too explicit. Some bad language later on.**

_"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. What price have we payed for our return home?"_

Chapter 3: Those Whom I Love.

A heavy rain was falling over the city of Central. It was early evening and those who had no choice but to be out in this weather , mostly soldiers on patrol, shivered against the cold, despite their warm military issued jackets.

A vigilant observer would have seen two young men doing their best not to be noticed, picking the lock and climbing through the window of General Roy Mustang.

"Should we really be here?" Al whispered.

"Well, what choice did we have? Ed shot back.

"He's the only one who can tell us where Winry is. According to Pinako, she moved to Central, as hard as that is to believe."

"She did, Fullmetal." Mustang said with mock-severity, flipping on the lights.

"General Mustang. Surprised to see me?"

"No, Fury spotted you at the train station. " Mustang replied smugly, adding

"Miss rockbell has opened a new automail franchise here in Central, she wanted a military job, but I put a stop to that. She's lost enough thanks to the military." The general said, his voice softening.

"So where is she living now?" Al asked excitedly.

"She's living with her friend Sciezka." Hawkeye said. Ed, Al and Mustang jumped.

"How long have you been standing there?" The three shouted at the same merely chuckled lightly.

"I've just returned from visiting miss Rockbell. She's just completed work on a large project for the military. Tools to keep casualties low, or so we hope."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Ed said, saluting.

"That's Colonel to you, Ed" Hawkeye replied smugly.

Ed blushed. Of course she would have been promoted by now. He and Al began to head back out the oversized window.

"Fullmetal" Mustang said sternly

"Yes, General?" Ed replied irritated

"Welcome home."

"C'mon Roy, don't go soft on me now." Ed said with a grin.

_We're not home yet_, Ed thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sciezka's house was modest, although it had obviously been refinished,

repainted and decorated. Apparently her photographic memory still fetched a decent profit. Ed knocked slowly, not knowing who or what to expect. The door opened slowly. And standing in the doorway, was a gorgeous young blonde woman.

"No. It's not... You... EDWARD!" She finally gasped out. She pulled Ed into an embrace. She then embraced Al with the same warmth.

"I never thought you'd come back. I really never thought..." her eyes welled up.

"Please, Winry don't cry. We're home now. " Al said, not realizing that tears were streaming from his own eyes. Ed finally said "Yeah, Al we're home now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry insisted on cooking them dinner, and they were both glad to accept. She and Ed both took a little wine, while Al again refused. They talked late into the night about everything they could think of, including the other world, their disposal of the Uranium bomb and the reappearance of Dante. It still troubled Ed that she had not come through the gate in the same place as them, she could be anywhere, plotting. However, Ed knew her plans would take shape slowly, she would never do anything hasty that might alert her enemies, especially the Elric brothers. He put it out of his mind for now. Tonight was about something else. Something more important. Tonight was about being home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally around 2 in the morning, Al finally slumped off to sleep in the guest room. Winry and Ed where alone. She knew she had to say it now, she had waited for so long, believing him to be gone. She had tried to forget him. But every other man was just a place holder, just a substitute for the one who would truly make her happy. She had to tell him. Her chest swelled with a thousand emotions at the thought of what she had to say.

"Ed, that day. I never thought I'd see you again. "

"Winry...."

"You never even said goodbye."

"I couldn't, there wasn't any time. I had to destroy the gate on the other side. I couldn't stay in our world and do that. I didn't have a choice." He said. he turned his back to her, but his voice seemed calm, even cold.

"Then why did you come back? Is it only to stop Dante?" She felt rage bubbling up inside. Could he really be so cold?

"That's all you ever think about, how to save the world, isn't it? You don't care at all what happens to the people you leave behind! You don't care that I waited so long for you to come back! Dammit Ed! Don't you realize?!" She was near tears and furious and heartbroken all at the same time. But Ed then did something unexpected.

He whirled around, grabbing her by the shoulders and quickly throwing her onto the table. He pinned her down, straddling her and holding her wrists with incredible strength. His eyes blazed with some emotion she couldn't understand. Anger and pain and sadness.

"Damn you! Don't you ever say I don't care! Of course I care. You don't think I came just to stop Dante? Do you?" He said it like she had stabbed him with a dagger, his voice was quiet but deadly fierce.

"Ed, please" She pleaded "You're hurting me."

His eyes suddenly widened and he let her go. He staggered back, a look of horror on his face. Tears began to creep out from the corner's of his eyes. He closed them and turned his back again.

"I'm sorry... but you have to understand, Winry. This is why. It's why I can't." His voice broke and trailed off.

"What are you talking abut Ed?" she whispered.

"The reason I can't... love you." He said the last two words as if they burned him

"Ed, then you..." her heart didn't want to believe he had said those words.

"Yes. Of course I do. I always have." He would not turn around. Tears were streaming down his face. "But I can't. I'm just like him Winry. Just like my father. A sinner. Everyone I love I end up hurting."

"That's not true Ed." She protested.

"Yes, it is. Al lost his body and his childhood because of my mistake. Then he gave his life to bring me back when I died."

"You... died?" Winry gasped

"The philosopher's stone, the one Scar created, was Al's armor. Al used the power of the stone to bring me back after Envy killed me. Al wouldn't have been turned into the stone if I hadn't forced him to help me bring back Mom. "

"I didn't know..." Winry said quietly

"Mom, I hurt her too. I tried to bring her back, and I made her into an abomination. That homonculus called Sloth. She was and wasn't my mother, I gave her an incomplete life which I was forced to end."

"And then there was Hughes, he died because of what I told him about Lab 5, if I had never told him, he wouldn't have investigated it and he wouldn't have been killed."

"Ed, that wasn't..." Winry began to say, but Ed cut her off

"And then there's you, Winry. I shut you out, because I couldn't bear being ripped away from the people I loved, if I never let you in, you couldn't care about me, and we could both keep moving forward. If I had told you what I felt, you'd be forced to leave me behind, and not the other way around."

He held his head low, not wanting her to see him in this state. But she grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, staring into his moistened eyes.

"No, Ed I won't ever leave you, I would have waited a hundred years for you. Because I do love you, and I can't ever stop loving you and I'll keep waiting until you can let yourself love me back."

She cradled him in her arms like a child, rocking him back and forth. His tears flowed out onto her shoulder like drops of rain. It was a long time before either of them spoke.

"Winry, I'm scared, I'm scared I'll make you hate me, when I have to leave again. Because I will have to leave. Not back across the gate, but I will have to go. It could be that way for a long time."

"I don't care Ed, all I want is for you to tell me that you love me. I need to hear the words, Ed."

"Winry, I... I..." He struggled with the words, but he finally forced them out

"I love you." He smiled through his tears, as if he hadn't smiled for ages.

He suddenly grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. Winry's heart fluttered as she felt the warmth of his body against hers. And then it happened, just as if it was the most natural next step for the two of them, a blur of sweat and movement and ecstasy. It seemed they had floated to her room, rather than walked. Neither of then had imagined it would be this way.

Still, It wasn't the first time for either of them. Winry had been with a few men, trying to put her memories behind her, but none of them had been this gentle, this loving. Ed had only been with one other, Noa. It had happened almost by accident, he just needed something to numb the pain, or maybe he had loved her, but not like this.

Neither of them were sure how much time had passed. It seemed days that they had lain there, bodies colliding in that beautiful rhythm. Nonetheless, it did come to an end, and they lay down, exhausted, tangled in sheets and limbs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning came with brilliant sunlight filtering in through Winry's bedroom window. Ed was already awake, her head resting on his chest. He sat there staring at her for what seemed hours. The last time he had seen her, he hadn't realized, she was a woman now. Her body was exquisite. Her skin was soft and warm, her form graceful and feminine but strong. Her soft skin concealing perfectly sculpted muscles. Her hair, normally tied back, flowed over her broad shoulders, shimmering in the early sun. And her hands. They were strong and rough from years of manual labor. Her nails where short and chipped. Teacher had hands like this.

Her eyes opened slowly.

"You're real, aren't you?" She asked. It might have been a stupid question, but Ed wasn't in the mood for making fun of her. He smiled.

"Yes." He whispered. Then his expression changed and he seemed sad again.

"Winry," he said "Why is it that you love me?"

She paused for a moment. She had never really considered this. She always had, it seemed. But thinking over it, she found a reason.

"Because you're giving, and brave and selfless." She said, emphasizing each word.

"You really think that about me?" Ed remembered the time they both had been held captive by a serial killer. Brave? He had bawled like a scared little kid, he had abandoned her to save his own skin. How could _she_ love _him_?

"And... why is it that you love me, ED?" she asked, returning his question.

"Because... You're home." He said simply.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"All of my life, I've never been able to count on anything staying constant. Even Al, he's different now. But I always knew that you would still be the same. You'd always be somewhere, waiting for me. Even now, you may look different, but you're still Winry. You don't change. You're home for me. When I'm here with you, everything feels right."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days passed. She repaired Ed's automail, reprimanding him for not even trying to learn how to do rudimentary maintenance on it. Soon, Ed had decided where he should go next.

"I'm going to visit teacher. I need to ask Sig some things too." He said simply.

"Well, don't think I'm not coming with you" Winry replied.

"Okay, Winry, but just to Dublith. Things could get dangerous." Edward said.

"Shut up Ed. I'm coming whether you like it or not." She said sternly.

Al braced himself for one of Ed's episodes, but nothing came. His brother had merely looked deep into Winry's eyes and whispered "Okay"

They where both acting strange. What had happened between them? Something had changed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Arriving at Izumi's home, they found that Sig was gone. He had apparently sold the store and had disappeared. Mason was now living in the house, he still worked for the store. He offered them the extra rooms, remarking how lonely the old house was now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed awoke in cold sweat. This time he had dreamt about Izumi. He saw her laying in a bed, pale and weak, just like his mother...

He climbed from his bed, careful not to wake Al, and crept into Winry's room. She sat up gradually, and seemed not at all surprised to see him.

"I can't sleep", he said.

"Me neither." She replied

He crawled into her bed, taking care not to take up to much room, the bed was not really meant for two.

"Ed, do you want to..." she trailed off, afraid to really ask him.

"Not tonight. Let's just lay here."

"What was it you needed to ask Sig?" Winry asked. Ed paused, breathing out slowly.

"If she suffered. I just wanted to know if Izumi felt any pain when she died."

"Why would you need to know that?"

"It doesn't matter..."

Sleep finally came. He knew because the other dream came. Noa. It was always the most vivid.

_"Ed, you need this, I know."_

_"Noa, I just... can't."_

_"There was a girl. I saw her when I read your thoughts that night. Is she the one you're waiting for?"_

_"Not anymore, I guess. I can't go back home now. But still, I always thought..."_

_"Then please, Ed, let me. I know you won't ever love me like you loved her, but you need this. I need this."_

_"Okay."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed awoke to the distinct sting of being bashed in the head with a wrench.

"Who the hell is she Ed?" Winry was standing over him brandishing the offending tool.

"Huh?" Ed was hardly ready for this.

"Noa. You called out to her in your sleep!" She shouted.

"Winry, you'll wake everyone!" He whispered sharply.

"Ed, who was she?"

"A girl I knew, on the other side." He replied.

"And how well did you know her?" Winry was dangerous like this. Lying would only get him in deeper.

"We...shared...my bed, Win." he closed his eyes,anticipating the next blow.

It came hard and fast. She was pissed.

"How could you Ed?"

"Oh, c'mon it's not like you were an innocent virgin either!" he snarled. Big mistake.

BAM! Wrench to the head! (Ed will be a vegetable in twenty years.)

"But, you knew how I felt, Ed! I was with other men because I thought you didn't love me. " Her voice became sad and quiet again. She turned away.

Ed got up from the bed and took her by the shoulders, turning her to face him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd come home again. But you should know, Winry, I only thought about you when it happened. What me and Noa shared, it didn't mean much. We both needed it. Life on the run, the horrors we had witnessed together, we had to get our minds off it." Ed said, trying to comfort her.

"I believe you, Ed. But I need some time alone, okay?" she said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed made his way down to the kitchen to find Al already up and eating toast and eggs. He sat down at the table next to his younger brother.

"You and Winry had a fight, Brother?" Al asked

"Yeah, Al." Ed replied, knowing his brother had seen the empty bed in their room.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and you were gone, Ed"

"Couldn't sleep." Ed was desperately trying to steer away from the inevitable question.

"Brother, there's something I want to ask you." Al said tentatively

"Yeah, AL?"

"You and Winry, you act different toward each other, something's changed since we got home. What's going on?"

Ed was trying to run away but the part of him that had to be a brother made him stay. This was not a conversation he wanted to have. But he knew it would come one day.

"look, Al. Uh, see when a man and a woman...uh, well...sometimes they do something together..."

"Oh, you mean _sex_?" Al asked bluntly, causing Ed to choke on the toast he had stolen from Al's plate.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ed asked wide eyed

"Brother, I am 16 you know, I can read books. I know things." Al said blandly.

"Well, Al, that's what happened between Winry and I." Ed blurted out

Al was quiet. He had expected this in a way, considering Ed's seemingly non-sequitur ramblings about a man and woman, blah blah blah...

He wasn't sure what to ask Ed next. But what came out surprised them both

"So, what's it like?"

"Ewww! Al, don't ask me that. She' s like your older sister! Gross, Al!"

"I was just curious, someday you'll have to explain it all to me, you know. Who else is going to?"

"Oh, gaaawwwd!" Ed exclaimed. "Fine..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry found her way downstairs around lunch time, she kissed Ed gently on the cheek, but Al caught her.

"You kissed brother, Winry, I saw you!" he said in a sing-song way.

"Yeah, so what?" She replied sticking her tongue out.

"He told me what else you did, too!"

At that moment all three of them spoke at once, which is hard to show properly so here's what they each said-

Winry: "ED!"

Ed: "AL!!"

Al: "oops."

Dinner was quiet in a very awkward way. Mason said nothing about the rosy blush on his three tenant's faces.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, once everyone else had gone to bed, Ed made the trek to Izumi's grave, He had insisted on making this trip alone. _Always alone_, he thought to himself.

"Hello, Teacher. It's me, Edward. I'm alive." He spoke as if she were standing at his side. "I found a way back. I wish I'd come sooner. Maybe I would have seen you one last time. Neither of us got to say goodbye, did we?" He spoke with difficulty, each word piercing him like a dagger.

"I never told you, or Al, but after we got his body back, I was going to put you back together, give you back what you lost that day. I knew the philosopher's stone would be able to bring back your missing pieces, just like it could bring back Al's body. But everything went wrong. I died, Teacher, but Al, he sacrificed everything to bring me back to life. The stone was gone and I had to sacrifice our experience, our memories for his life, along with my arm and leg, again. Al lost his memory because of that, but I wound up on the other side of the gate, alive."

"Teacher, I wanted to repay you for all you taught us. More than just alchemy. You taught us selflessness and compassion and... even love. I love you, Izumi, the way I love Al...and Mom. I'm sorry I wasn't there like I was for her, I wasn't there to hold your hand. I'm sorry." Then grief overtook him completely.

He hadn't really wept so wholly before. Not for Hughes, or Hoenheim. Even when his mother died, he hadn't wept. He had to be strong for Al. Al had cried for him. Even when he had killed Sloth, who was the image of his mother, he couldn't cry. Because then he would have to believe she had in some way been his mother. Wrath had cried for him then. A creature with no soul had wept when Ed couldn't. Now, it was as if all those tragedies finally hit him all at once. He fell to his knees before the grave.

After a while, he got up and began to walk back. He was still sobbing, he really couldn't see the path in front of him. His foot caught a loose stone and he felt himself tumble downhill. He could feel the metal in his leg shattering. _Dammit_ he thought. _Winry's gonna kill me._ he found he could still move his leg fairly well. _She doesn't have to know just yet._

**Whoo. Heavy stuff, I know. Had to get through all the emotional fallout first. **

**Just so you know, the sex scenes will never be really graphic. You never really see beautiful, poetic erotica,so I'm trying to go for that. **

_"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. But does love follow this law?_

Chapter 4- Rules of Engagement

Ed awoke the next morning to Winry once again resting on his bare chest. If only he could wake up this way every morning, after a night of making love to her. He was already beginning to memorize her body, her moves, her signals. He quietly slipped out from beneath her. He popped on his broken automail leg, which he had removed, claiming that he didn't want Winry getting hurt if he kicked his leg in the middle of the night. Luckily, she hadn't examined the leg yet.

At breakfast, he and Al began discussing their next move.

"Brother, maybe we should ask General mustang for help. Since Dante isn't controlling the military anymore, he can help us track her down." Al said.

"Ugh. I'd rather have am automail replacement for my..." SMACK!

"Don't be crude, Ed!" Winry scolded. "Besides, I think Al's right."

"Ugh. Fine we'll go see General Sarcasm. Again." Why did she have this power over him now? Al made a noise that sounded like a whip. This could be worse than short jokes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mustang's office was cluttered with paperwork. Ed chuckled to himself. _Same old Mustang_. Colonel Hawkeye greeted them with a nod.

"What, no miniskirts Roy?" He asked Mustang, noting Hawkeye's rather modest long pants. Mustang feigned a dejected look and said.

"I'm afraid Hawkeye lost that particular memo."

As simply as they could, Ed and Al filled Mustang in on Dante's past deeds.

"So the person pulling all the strings, is Yoki's assistant?" Mustang asked, slightly confused.

"Well, no. She's someone else who is using Lyra's body. She attached her soul with the philosopher's stone." Al corrected.

"I'm getting it, I think. _You_ want _me_ to help track her down?" Ed wasn't sure if Mustang was surprised by the request or simply by the fact that Ed was asking him for help.

"She _is_ a major threat to the military. She has vast knowledge of military history and confidential information. She also knows the truth about the military's preemptive attack on Ishbal."

"Yes, she sounds like a big risk. I'll do what I can, but ultimately the two of you may be the only one's who can stop her. I assume you know her weaknesses." Mustang said calmly.

"I wish I could say we do, but the truth is I never fought her head to head or anything." Ed said sheepishly. He hated looking weak in front of Mustang.

"Well then Fullmetal, I suggest you get off your lazy ass and start trying to figure out a strategy! Because I sure as hell am not going to call in a full military assault if you fail!" He said harshly.

"You haven't changed at all, Mustang. You're still an arrogant bastard." Ed chided.

"Get out." the General replied.

Ed and Al stood up and filed out of the office, Ed defiantly stomping out, Al rolling his eyes. Winry remained in her chair. Mustang quickly muttered something about coffee and left the room, leaving Winry and Hawkeye alone.

"Why is he always so hard on Ed?" Winry asked.

"Don't misunderstand, Winry. Roy is abrupt like that with everyone he really cares about. He hates to see anyone he's invested in fail. He teases Ed to give him motivation to succeed, even if it is out of spite."

"Can I ask you something, Colonel Hawkeye?" Winry asked

"Yes."

"Are you in love with him?"

Hawkeye practically fell over. The question had come completely out of the blue.

"WHAT?" She half-shouted.

"Do you love General Mustang?" Winry asked again. Hawkeye tried to think of an excuse to leave the room but her mind had gone blank.

"I suppose I do." She said finally.

"...and does he love you?" Winry inquired.

"I don't really know. Perhaps just like a sister. But he did tell me I was beautiful, once. Still, I can't say I know for sure."

"...and you're willing to love him even though he'll never be completely whole, even though he's hurt you, even though he's been with other women?" She was driving at something here, but Hawkeye couldn't place it.

"Yes. Because somewhere in my heart or my mind I know, I'm the one he'll always come back too. I'm home to him. Why are you asking me all this?" she replied.

"Because, when Ed came back, he told me he had always loved me, and I told him I'd always loved him..."

Hawkeye again nearly crashed to the floor.

"... and then we made love." Winry said quietly. She had no idea why she was telling this to Hawkeye. What other woman did she know? Sciezka? God, no that would be too weird.

"But, a few days later, I found out about another girl he had been with, his first. I always hoped I would be his first." She was trying not to cry.

"If he said he loved you then he meant it. Ed doesn't say anything he doesn't mean. He made a mistake, but you're the one he came back too, aren't you?" Hawkeye said, smiling. Winry smiled back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Elrics and Winry had finally gone home. Mustang awoke from his early evening nap to find Colonel Hawkeye looking down at him with an odd expression.

"Huh?" He said sleepily, "Time to lock up?"

"Yes, Roy." She said with an odd tone.

"Did you just call me Roy?" he yawned, not really taking note of it.

"I did."

"That's weird." he remarked blandly.

Hawkeye left the room quickly. Roy thought nothing of it. He was still in his dream. It was one he always had this time of year, but it had all really happened,

_"No! Dammit, tell me it's not true!" Mustang shouted at Lieutenant Ross_

_"Colonel Mustang." Hawkeye said softly reaching for his shoulder._

_"Maes, you idiot. Why?" He growled hanging his head with his fist against the wall._

_"Who did this? I'll burn the bastard alive with my own hands!" He fell to his knees._

He could still replay the whole thing in his head, the little girl's words echoing through his mind.

_"Why are they burying daddy? Why? How can he get his work done when he wakes up?"_

Ross may have seen his anger, but only Riza Hawkeye would ever see him cry.

_"It's...it's going to rain today..."_

_"Yes."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sciezka still knew nothing about Winry and Ed. They shared a room while Ed and Al shared the other. Sciezka had arrived home from her vacation to find an empty house and had assumed that Winry had been abducted by space aliens. She still wasn't completely sure how Ed and Al had come back, either. More space aliens she had decided.

Ed and Al had not gone to bed yet. Their unpleasant meeting with Mustang still frustrating them both.

"What an ungrateful bastard." Ed fumed.

"I really thought he would be glad to see us again." Al said

"Forget him, Al. we never needed him before." Ed said smugly.

"Winry stayed behind. I wonder what she and Colonel Hawkeye talked about."

"Make up tips. Shoes. Who cares?" Ed said dismissively.

"You don't think they talked about.. you and Winry....? Al trailed off.

"Oh, crap! You don't think they would, do you? Why? Did I not do it right? Is she having second thoughts? Oh CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Ed shouted waving his arms like a lunatic monkey.

"Brother! Calm down." Al hissed. "Let's just change the subject."

Ed became stoic again quickly. He stared out the window near his bed.

"Hmmm." he said.

"You looked like Dad just now, brother." Al smirked.

"I did not. I'm only twenty. Up until my birthday last week I was still just a teenager. Dad was an old man." Ed half-joked.

"That reminds me, we should go see Elysia, and Mrs. Hughes tomorrow. We missed her birthday. She's eight now Ed. Do you think she'll rememb..." Al stopped mid-sentence, noticing that Ed was just staring vacantly at him.

"Ed! You're not listening" Al said frustrated

"Sorry, Al. I was just...looking at you." Ed said softly. he had that big dumb smile on his face.

"You're beautiful."

"Brother, that's weird. Don't say things like that." Al said.

"But you are. You remind me of mom." Ed smiled again.

"You're creeping me out Ed." Al insisted.

"Al, do you know why you lost you body when we tried to transmute Mom, whereas I only lost my leg?"

"No, Brother, what are you talking about?" Al asked.

"When I was in front of that gate, I heard a voice in my head. It said to create that life I had to offer something. Payment. I shouldn't have done it. But... I offered you to the gate, Al! I'm sorry. I understood what I was doing and I did it anyway! Everything was my fault. I forced you to go along, I was supposed to take care of you. I might as well have killed you. Forgive me, Al." He wouldn't look at his younger brother, he couldn't

"Brother, I'm here now, in my own body again. I wouldn't have that if it weren't for you. You have to stop taking everything on yourself. Let other people share the blame. You're the one who told me that, when we fought Eckhart. I don't blame you. We both sinned and we both payed the price. We have to move forward now, no more of this regretting the past. It's over and done. let it go, Ed."

Ed was surprised. He wasn't looking at Alphonse, his little brother anymore, he was looking at an adult. Al was like Trisha in more than just appearance, he had her wisdom and her spirit of hope and trust. It was Al who'd always believed their dad would come back, it was Al who pushed forward when things got too hard.

"I'm so proud of you Al. You've spent all these years hanging around with someone like me and you still turned out alright." Edward said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving work, Mustang had decided he and his subordinates needed a night out, so they had all gone to a nearby pub. Of course he really just wanted to forget that tomorrow was the anniversary of Hughes' death. Roy had a bad habit of getting completely shit-faced and going home with some random girl at the end of the night. Hawkeye was sure this night would be no different.

The men drank heavily, except for Fury. Havoc more than made up for this. He had been shut down by virtually every woman in the bar. He blamed Mustang for stealing them all away. Roy managed to get hammered like always and it wasn't long before he was passed out in the passenger seat of his car with Hawkeye at the wheel.

But he was with her, he hadn't left with some random girl.

They arrived at his surprisingly modest house. Hawkeye poked him gently.

"You're home sir." She said sternly.

The drive had not been fun. He kept flopping his head over into her bosom the whole time,his breath smelled of liquor and he kept muttering things like "mmmm, yeah, right there..." she was in no mood for this.

"Goog. Djou wanna cmmin?" He slurred.

"You're drunk, sir." she replied coldly.

"No I'm not." he said laughing loudly.

"I'm not coming in."

"C'mon baby. I promizz I'll call in you the morining"

"GET OUT!" She yelled.

He fumbled with the door handle and promptly fell onto the pavement.

"Roy!" She shouted, climbing out of the car, forgetting that she was very mad and very tired.

"I'm allight, the ground is hhhhaaard." He laughed again.

"Goodnight sir." She began to climb into the car.

"Reeeezzzzaaaa" he said like a five year old, standing up and stumbling a bit.

"Yes Roy?" if he wasn't going to be proper neither would she.

"Love yooou." He said.

"You're very drunk sir." She climbed in the car and drove off.

_He was drunk, don't get excited_ she kept repeating to herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elysia answered the door and immediately shouted "ED!!" Startling the sleeping Gracia up from the couch.

"Edward! But they said you were... dead." She paused looking at Alphonse.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Al." Ed replied.

"Nice to see your face finally Al." Elysia said. Gracia merely smiled.

Elysia had changed a lot since they had last seen her four years ago. She was going to be a heartbreaker, Ed could tell. She had her mom's bright eyes and angelic face. But she had one trait that was undeniably the touch of her father.

"Look Ed. this is a picture of my hamster Haruko, isn't she just the cutest little ball of fur you've ever seen?" She gushed. Maes would have been proud.

"I'm glad you came today. We're going to visit Maes." Gracia said

"It's four years today. I still miss him, but Roy helps take care of us."

Ed made a face.

"He should be coming by in a few minutes. Colonel Hawkeye is bringing him."

When Mustang did arrive, he looked a bit disheveled. His hair was a mess and his stubble was already growing. He was very hung-over.

"Uncle Roy!" Elysia shouted.

"Heeeeyyyy. Not so loud kiddo." Roy pleaded.

Hawkeye shook her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hughes grave was already heavily decorated. His story had spread far and wide, especially as some of the truth about the military conspiracies began to get out.

It was quite the turnout today. Gracia, Elysia, Roy, Hawkeye, Winry, Sciezka, Ed and Al.

Elysia was the first one to speak. This was no formal eulogy, just some reminiscing by friends and family.

"I wish I remembered more about Dad. I was really little when he died. I remember his arms were warm and he was always laughing and showing people pictures. I want to be just like him when I grow up."

Ed was surprised by how grown up she already sounded. People had always said that about him. How grown up he seemed when he was a kid.

Mustang came forward next. His voice was a bit hoarse but he seemed to be sober.

"Maes was my best friend, and the more time goes by the more I miss him. He always was there to push me to the top. Not just in the military, but in life. He would always tell me to find myself a wife. I'm glad to hear his daughter say she wants to be like him. The world needs more people like Maes Hughes."

"And, although I don't want to make this all about me. I've decided i want to be like Maes when_ I _grow up. That's why I'm going to start by taking his advice."

He walked over to Hawkeye and suddenly dropped to one knee.

"Riza." He said looking into her eyes, "After all these years, you've been the most loyal of my people. You've put up with more than any woman I've ever known. No matter what stupid thing I've done you've always been there to back me up. But today I'm going to ask you to put up with all of that and more. I've been so blind for so long. But you still stood by me as my subordinate and my friend, now I want you to stand by me as my wife." He fished a small box out of his pocket.

"Marry me." He said.

The entire group except for Winry gasped. Ed started snickering until Hawkeye shot him a look that said "Shut up or you will DIE!"

"Yes, Roy, you idiot, yes!" She grabbed him and planted one square on his lips.

He stumbled back like he had the night before. Hawkeye blushed.

"I mean... yes Sir. Very good Sir."

The company erupted with laughter.

As the party went it's separate ways, Ed noticed Mustang standing alone in front of Hughes' grave. He motioned for Al and Winry to go on ahead, while he hid behind a large tombstone, watching.

"I hope I did the right thing, Maes. I hope I'm really worth being loved. I miss you, Maes. I miss our conversations, I miss you waving around your stupid pictures. It's not fair. Someone like you dying, when a sinner like me is allowed to live. It's just not fair."

"That's what I said when mom died." Ed said, coming out from behind the grave.

"Leave me alone, Ed." Mustang said. This was the first time he had ever seemed so weak in front of Ed, even more than when he confessed to killing Winry's parents.

"I don't need you of all people seeing me like this."

Ed had turned to leave, but Mustang seemed to change his mind.

"I know why you hate me Ed." He whispered.

"What?" Ed asked

"I know that you'll never forgive me for killing her parents. I don't deserve forgiveness. I didn't tell you about Hughes or about Lior. Things you had a right to know about, I kept from you. I know you must hate me." Mustang said, eyes fixed on the headstone.

"You know something, Roy? We're a lot alike after all." Ed said with a bitter chuckle. "Neither of us can just let go of what's in the past. Neither of us believe that we're worthy of anyone's love or forgiveness. But, there are people who love us anyway."

Mustang looked at Ed straight on, seeing not a stubborn kid, but a man, both hardened and softened by the tragedies of the world.

"You really have grown up, Fullmetal."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elysia's going to grow up pretty, isn't she, brother?" Al asked cheerfully, once Ed had caught up with them. They had waited for him to finish his conversation with Mustang.

"Don't get any ideas, Al, she's too young for you." Ed laughed

"I didn't mean it that way." Al said. "I'm not a skirt chaser like you and Mustang, brother." Al joked back.

"Hey, I'm nothing like him!" Ed protested, laughing internally at the irony of what he had just said.

"Yeah, he's getting married!" Al chided.

"I'm gonna transmute your hair to your ears!" Ed shouted, chasing Al around in circles, waving his arms maniacally.

_He's really starting to act like his old self again_ Winry thought.

**This turned out nice. At least **_I _**think so. I really enjoyed writing the Riza and Winry stuff, but not as much as drunk Roy. Drunk Roy is my favorite. A bit out of character maybe but I didn't make him gay like everyone else. If you want more Elysia you should stay tuned for my other series which will chronicle an 18 year old Elysia's quest to become a state alchemist and maybe more. Ed and Al might make cameos!!!**


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

_"Humankind can not gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. But can this law apply to those who have no souls?_

Chapter 5- Hollow Eyes

Why was she alive? It didn't seem right. She had never believed The Gate would accept her offer.

"Please, I don't want to die, not in this form. I want to be human. I'll give you anything." She had pleaded. She knew she was staring straight into her own personal Hell. A voice had answered back in her mind.

_"Bring us the one called Dante. She is the great sinner. Deliver her to us and you shall receive what you desire."_

She had awoken in the same warehouse, naked and cold. She devoured a few remaining red stones, giving her enough strength to crawl off into the woods. The Elrics were already on their way to beat Dante, weren't they? Surely they would have to kill her. So why had the Gate accepted her offer? Did it mean something else?

She had been unable to leave the woods, not that it would bother her, but she knew walking around naked would get her arrested. She had been found by a young woman named Clara. Clara had been living in Central since her alter ego, Psiren had been captured and hastily escaped. She gave the homonculus clothes, food and shelter.

She had always enjoyed human food, it filled her with a different kind of energy. The red stones just increased her appetite for death.

She had lived with Clara for two years, that's when the truth finally came out.

"Thank you for all your help, but there's something else. Do you know where I can find the Elric Brothers?" She had asked.

"I've heard they died. Ed died two years ago, and his brother died or disappeared recently, in the attack on central. Why did you need to find them?"

Clara had asked.

"I suppose it doesn't mater now. I had hoped they could help me. You see, Clara, I'm what is called a Homonculus. You're an alchemist, I'm sure you've heard of what we are. I have a chance to become human now. That's why I have to leave. Maybe I can finally get rid of this empty feeling inside. I will have a soul or I'll die trying."

"You really believe you have no soul?" Clara asked.

"That's what the legends say." She replied

"But, you have something, maybe not a soul, but a spirit. A spirit with feelings and dreams and desires like humans have. I've felt it."

"You don't know the hollowness I feel. Whenever I look into your eyes I see the spark of a soul. My eyes are dead, there's no light in them."

"I'm sad for you." Clara had replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few years were spent searching for news of Dante or the Elrics, could they really be dead? She felt a strange sadness at the thought. She had tried to kill them herself before, but Ed had been the only one she thought might make her human. She had heard about Al appearing without armor in the East, so she knew the stone was gone. They must've succeeded, but why would Ed's life need to be sacrificed?

In her travels she was never wanting of food or shelter. Men were all too willing to take her in. Her pleasing form was a useful tool. She would never let them touch her, though. She couldn't allow it. Her longing to be human was only amplified by the desires of the flesh, tasting pleasures that were uniquely human only reminded her of what she was not. When she had succumbed in the past, she only felt more empty.

Except for one man. Lujon. He was the only man she'd ever felt completely fulfilled by. Perhaps because he had truly loved her, rather than simply longing to ravage her. Maybe she had loved him. But how could she know what love was? Love was a completely alien concept which she couldn't really grasp. Had she loved Scar too? Or was it just the memories of the woman she had been meant to be?

Ultimately, she had murdered Lujon. Scar had utterly rejected her. She knew nothing of love. She _was_ Lust, after all. Sin incarnate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At long last, she heard rumors that the Elrics had returned. And she had finally seen undeniable proof the night before. Ed had stood at his teacher's grave in Dublith. She did not reveal herself then. Death was a concept she understood completely. She would catch up with Ed soon enough. _I just hope he'll believe me_ she thought

_"Humankind can not gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. Rose's suffering lead to the blessing of motherhood. _

Chapter 6- The Wilted Flower

"Hold on Fullmetal." Mustang said, catching Ed as he was leaving the Cemetery.

Ed stopped but said nothing.

"Major Ross and MSG Bloch have been stationed near Risembool. They gave me some information you may find interesting. They say people in that area of the country have seen a woman dressed in a cloak, asking around about one Rose Thomas, who we both know was associated with the events of Lior. She's been living in Risembool since you and Al both disappeared. Ross and Bloch are stationed nearby to keep her under military protection, but I think you should investigate."

"Yes sir." Ed responded. _So Dante is still after Rose's body_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This morning it was Winry who awoke to find Ed slumped across her stomach. They where at the Hughes'. Everyone was there. It was a big house. Mustang had been shocked to see Ed and Winry slip off to the same room. Gracia had said nothing of it._ Let them be young and in love _she thought.

Winry was stunned, she had seen most of his body before. But she'd never noticed just how muscular his body was or that his body bore several scars. The scar from his automail surgery, the one across his shoulder where Barry the chopper had cut into him, a gash across his left side, and a round blotch over his heart.

He snapped awake suddenly, out of some nightmare.

"You were talking in your sleep again, Ed." She said. But this time she didn't seem angry, she seemed worried.

"I'm sorry for what I said the other day. It's not fair of me to expect something of you that I couldn't do myself." She continued.

"It doesn't matter now. That's all behind me. I left that world because I didn't belong there, it wasn't home, even though I tried my best to make it one. It's funny. I keep thinking that I've learned life's ultimate lesson. The first time, when Al saved us from that killer, I believed that we only had each other. The two of us, against the world.

But I came to understand that I can't live like the world doesn't matter. And I'm learning now that I can't carry the weight of the world either. There has to be some in-between, some sort of balance. Al told me I have to stop taking the blame for all the suffering we've endured. He's right Winry." He gave a long sigh.

"So, you plan to go back to Risembool, then?" Winry asked.

"It's the only lead we've got. How much did Rose tell you about Dante?" Ed inquired.

"Not much. She said she had felt lightheaded and strange when she was with her, her memories of Dante seem fuzzy. She did tell me the name and that she was the one behind the conflicts in Ishbal and Lior, but there are gaps in her memory. She did tell me what the military did to her. The reason she couldn't speak for so long and also the reason for her baby" Winry said, turning her eyes to the floor.

"General Mustang found out about it from reports made by their divisions in Lior, as part of the ongoing investigation of Fuhrer Bradley. You must know how Mustang feels about violence against women. He's hunting down the men responsible and trying them for war crimes. He's also been adamant about protecting Rose, which is why she's living with Granny Pinako again."

"Al will be glad to see her again." Ed said distantly, staring off into space.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose snapped awake with a scream. It was like this on many nights. Even out here in the peace and quiet of the country, the memory wouldn't fade. Those men with their burning eyes and brutish hands, pawing at her like dogs after a piece of meat. She had passed out through most of it. The parts she was awake for were hell. She had screamed but no one heard or cared. This went on for months, as the life inside her, planted by one of these vile creatures, grew. She was alone and helpless. Until he had come. The man with the Scar. Those he didn't kill fled in terror of his red eyes and his right arm of destruction. Her savior. She would always remember the words he had spoken to her.

"Don't be afraid anymore. Ishballah shall bring them to justice. They will pay for their sins."

Shortly after, she had given birth to a son, who she gave no name, because she could no longer speak. Her voice had disappeared one day, during the daily routine in hell. Her vision had gone white and her screams became hushed squeaks.

Once her voice had come back, she had named him Reese. Looking at him she could only feel happiness, though it was born from the greatest suffering she had ever known.

Now, she looked to her doorway to see her son, now 5 years old with tears in his eyes.

"Mommy, what is it? Bad dream?" He asked.

"Yes, my love. Just a dream." She cradled him in her arms, rocking back and forth, weeping gently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train for Risembool left early. It would take at least 4 or 5 days to get there from Central, and this was the earliest possible train. They had barely made it.

"Brother, wait until you meet Reese. Rose will be so happy to see us! Pinako to! I can't wait to see that old house again..." Al piped enthusiastically.

"Calm down, Al, you'll pass out." Ed said, noting that Al wasn't breathing between sentences.

Winry was disconnected from the lighthearted scene. She was recalling a conversation she had had with Rose, about a year after Ed's disappearance.

" I want to ask you something, Winry. About Ed."

"Sure, Rose."

"Where you and he, in love?"

"No. Not on Ed's part anyway."

"But you love him don't you?"

"Yes."

"Would you hate me if you knew I loved him?"

"No. It's not my place to decide who Ed can be in love with."

"He told me I didn't know what I was saying. He said we we're friends, Winry. I wasn't fully myself at the time but I know I really felt that way, even though he had been so cruel to me before, the first time we met. But Ed didn't love me, he loved someone else more, or so I got the feeling."

"Don't tease me like that Rose, If he's really gone, I never want to know what he felt. It's better I just forget him. If he loved me, I wouldn't be able to let go."

What would she say to Rose this time? She wondered if she should even be going to Risembool. She and Pinako had had a bit of a falling out when she left to live in Central. She had just wanted to get away from Rose, because Rose would always talk about Ed and Al, plus Pinako's health was failing, but she wouldn't admit it or let Winry take over the more grueling work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Risembool was as sunny and idyllic as ever, vast rolling green hills. Bright blue skies. Unchanging. Home. Winry was elected to knock on the door.

"Well, well well. I don't know what to say." Pinako remarked slyly, not seeing Ed and Al just yet. When she did, her pipe dropped from her mouth.

"Ed...ward?" She gasped, "Al...phonse?"

"Eyesight finally giving out PInako?" Ed teased.

Pinako responded with a hearty laugh.

From upstairs, Rose heard a voice she knew couldn't be real. _They're gone, Rose_. She told herself.

"Rose, is that you?" Ed asked standing in her bedroom doorway as she sat in a rocking chair in the corner.

"Ed?" Her voice brightened. She jumped from the chair and nearly tackled him. Then she slapped him across the face.

"Liar!" She shouted "You didn't tell em what you were planning. I thought you had died again! If you EVER DO THAT AGAIN, I swear, I'll..."

"Hi Rose."

"Al, you're here too!" Her joy was palpable. She stood back and looked at them both.

Ed had grown a bit. He had certainly grown more handsome. Though his eyes seemed softer and sadder now . The spark of arrogance was gone. He was dressed in a long brown coat with a matching waistcoat and slacks. He looked, dare she say it, like a gentlemen.

Al was dressed in a similar fashion with a blue vest layered over a white dress shirt. The sleeves were rolled back casually.

She noticed oddly, that Al was taller by about four or five inches. She also noted that he was handsome too. But he had an inherent _beauty. _ Not overtly feminine but obviously taking more after his mother. Rose had seen a lot of pictures of Trisha in the Rockbel household. Al was her spitting image albeit male. She started to wonder if she had fallen in love with the wrong brother.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evening seemed to sneak up on them as Pinako remarked that Winry and she would begin dinner. Winry knew she was in for a long lecture.

"So, you've come back. Did city life not turn out for you after all?" Pinako asked with a grin.

"No, that's not it, I'm going to help Ed and Al. I don't have to wait for them anymore. " Winry replied, peeling a large carrot.

"Ed's allowing that?" Pinako raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"He'll do anything I ask him now." Winry replied mysteriously

"Winry..."

"Come on, granny you must have known how I felt about him."

"Of course, a grandmother knows these things."

"But did you know he loves me too?" Winry asked.

Had Pinako's back not been facing Winry, she would have seen a smile inch across the old lady's face.

"Really? Well, I always hoped it would be the two of you." Pinako said turning around, still grinning.

"So you aren't mad?" Winry inquired

"What would I be mad about?"

"Well, the night Ed came back. He and I...."

**Oh boy, Win is about to spill the beans about her and Ed gettin' freaky! I have a bad feeling about this. The next episode will be a bit lighter than this one. This was a pretty dark place to go, with Rose being raped and all. **


	4. Chapters 7 and 8

_Humankind can not gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. But does love follow this law?_

_Chapter 7- Desire_

"WHAT!!!?"

Ed, Al and Rose all stood up from the table, Ed turning just in time to see Pinako wielding a giant knife.

"I'll kill you you little bastard!" She shouted hacking at him in a fashion that would scare the living piss out of Barry the Chopper.

"Please, Granny, it was my idea. Don't chop him into pieces.

"**Winry! You told her! are you insane?**" Ed shouted, blocking the knife with his automail arm.

"I'll deal with you later, you little tramp!" she shouted at Winry, pointing the knife at her like an accusatory finger.

Ed quickly transmuted a glass wall between the kitchen and the dining area from the glassware on the table.

"Listen Pinako, I understand why you're upset, but Winry and I aren't little kids anymore. I'm sorry, but we chose to do what we did, because we love each other. I swear I wouldn't do that with anyone else." He lied.

"So you where each other's first right?" Pinako asked calming down.

"Yes" Winry lied.

"Well, I'm not happy with it but I'd rather have it between you two and not complete strangers. You are taking proper precautions?" the old lady asked.

Ed blushed "Of course. We always do." Pinako ignored what he was implying about them having been together multiple times.

"Well, you will be in separate rooms as long as you're under my roof, got it?" She waved the knife threateningly. The guilty couple nodded in understanding. Ed turned the wall back into glassware.

"Good, because believe me I won't be chopping off Ed's hands, If I catch you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite Pinako's warnings, she was a heavy sleeper in her old age and hadn't heard Ed sneaking off to Winry's room. He ached to be with her, beside her, _inside_ her.

He wondered if he might be developing some kind of addiction but he didn't care.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al's eyes refused to close. He still wasn't used to sleeping in an empty room by himself. Even when he trained with Izumi the second time, he and Mason had shared a room. He had spent very little of his life alone, except when he went searching for Ed.

_I wonder if Rose gets lonely here, even with Reese. _ He climbed out of bed and tiptoed towards Rose's room. He inched open the door and let out a gasp.

"Rose! Sorry! I didn't mean to..." He hadn't ever seen a woman naked before. He'd seen a few pictures in Germany, but not in the flesh. He realized he wasn't looking away.

"It's okay Al, look all you want. I don't mind." she said seductively. Al felt his heart pounding like a drum.

"No, it's not right, I'm only 16, and you're..." Al realized he had no clue how old she really was.

"23, so what?" She protested.

"But, I'm just a boy!" he argued back.

"You may have the body of a 16 year old, but you've lived 19 years, Al. You're a man now. And men don't play like boys."

In spite of himself, Al walked to the bed and reached for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning Ed bumped into Al sneaking back into their room.

"Al, why where you in Rose's room?" Ed asked, noticing that Al wasn't wearing a shirt. Ed gave a gasp. Al blushed.

"You didn't!" Ed whispered sharply.

"Al, she's in a really fragile place right now, her emotions are all over the place, what where you thinking?" Ed scolded.

"I wasn't. She just kind of...hypnotized me, I didn't mean to..."

"Look, Al , Rose has been through a lot and her body and mind don't always want the same thing."

"What are you saying, brother?"

"Some men in the military, they did some horrible things to her. Where do you think her baby came from? She just wants to feel loved and not like someone's toy. Do you love her Al?" Ed was deadly serious.

"I think I might, I'm not sure. I don't understand these new feelings I'm having." Al said.

"But, I remember when I first saw her in Lior, I felt something like a tug, a pull that came from inside me somewhere. I always thought she was beautiful. But do I love her? I'm not really sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose sat alone in her bed. Her son would not be awake for a few more hours.

The night before came rushing back to her. What had happened? Al was just a kid. She couldn't be in love with him. Right? He had told her she could still believe, he was always the kind and gentle one.

She was angry at herself for losing control. Her body gave her desires she still didn't understand. Al had made her feel whole at least for a night. He had seemed so innocent but he seemed to have a natural talent for this sort of thing.

For her, it had been the first time since the soldiers had defiled her. Cain had insisted they wait until they where married. In her mind, Alphonse was her first.

She was afraid it would hurt like before, that it would leave her feeling empty and hollow. But she had felt true pleasure from the act for the first time in her life. Still she didn't understand why she had desired it so strongly. What was happening to her?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Pinako had prepared breakfast, she said she would be heading to Rush Valley to sell her overstocks and would be back in a few days. Without Ed around, the business had taken a major hit. Pinako would always overstock. She was getting forgetful as she got older, and she always ordered too many parts.

"Now you four behave yourselves, and watch after the baby." She said slamming the door. She was still in a bad mood. It would be a while before she could forgive Ed and Winry. But they knew she would eventually.

"She won't be in business much longer, I'm afraid." Winry said. "She won't admit she's getting old. That's one of the things we used to fight about. I wanted to take over the business, but she's just so damn stubborn."

"Give her time, Winry." Al said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed had finally decided to explain to Rose what was going on.

"I've been told there's someone looking for you in this area, Rose. I think it's Dante. She's still alive and I think she'll try to come after you again. I don't know what she wants, considering the Philosopher's Stone is gone, but we have to protect you."

Just then, there's was a soft knock at the door. Before Ed or Al could stop her, Winry had opened the door.

"YOU!" Ed, Al and Rose shouted.

"Surprised Ed?" Lust said and promptly collapsed onto the front porch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lust's eyes opened slowly. Ed was standing over her, dabbing her face with a warm, wet cloth.

"Hmm. You're awake. Now you can start explaining yourself." Ed sounded like he was trying to be harsh, but his eyes glimmered softly.

"I don't know why or how, but after Wrath killed me, I was able to make a deal with the gate. If I bring down Dante, I'll be made human. I awoke in this body again and I've spent the last four years looking for you and your brother. I saw you at your teacher's grave, Edward. But I knew that the only one who would knew where Dante was for sure was Rose. That's why I've been looking for her."

"So, you're the one." Ed said. "But how do I know I can trust you?" He was putting on a good show, but she could see right through him.

"Because I didn't try to kill you when I saw you before." Lust said. Sounding much like her _old_ self. "Honestly, if I was working for Dante again, do you really think you'd still be alive, now that the stone is gone?"

"Ed, I think we can trust her." Al said.

"I think you're right Al. I just had to be sure."

Winry was a bit confounded by all of this. She had no idea who Lust was and still didn't know much about Dante. She decided to voice these opinions.

"Okay Ed, who's your lady friend?" She asked suspiciously.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Winry. She's a homonculus."

"Homonculus?" Winry was both intrigued and frightened by this revelation.

"Yes." said Lust. "That's the truth."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lust felt odd lying on Pinako's couch. She never used to feel the need to sleep. Perhaps without the energy of the Red Stones, her body's resilience was fading. But she never wanted to eat those Stones again, knowing human lives were sacrificed to make them. She had never fought against her desires so strongly before, either. She had been created with an insatiable hunger for carnality. As long a she was a homonculus she would feel this way. Perhaps her lust was rooted in her desire to become human. She recalled reading the definition of homonculus in an Alchemy text of Dante's. She, Pride and Sloth were the only homunculi who had been taught to read. Dante needed someone to teach Alchemy, someone to run the military and someone to handle bureaucracy.

Homonculus: _In ancient traditions; a being created through alchemy meant to resemble a human being. It is said that they may begin life like innocent children, but in time their desires corrupt them._

This had certainly happened to her and her twisted siblings. Siblings. _They were children of the gate before they had become homunculi_. She began to remember. They had no understanding of the outside world. They only did as they where commanded, carrying out equivalent exchange.

But now having tasted humanity, she knew she could never go back. She knew she would not be the woman that Scar and his brother had loved, but she would be human. Then a strange thought crept into her head. What had happened to the others? She decided to let this go, it was better not to think about. Lust closed her eyes and embraced sleep.

_"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's first law of Equivalent_

_Exchange. She refused to believe that to be the world's one and only truth._

Chapter 8: Crossing Over

Dante had found herself lying in an open field, with no clue as to which direction anything was. Luckily for her an old farmer had found her, and pretending to be a young girl who had lost her memory, she let him take her in. He had been so easy to kill. This body may not have been the most attractive she had ever had, but it was one of the strongest, a body sculpted in military training. Lyra _had_ been a state alchemist after all.

Now she had taken up residence in her old house in the woods, a familiar and comforting place. This was where she had taken Lyra's body. She had been very careful not to scar the body in anyway. A little poison in the girl's food had left a perfectly empty shell. She hadn't had time to brainwash the girl, considering how Greed had forced her hand.

After she had entered Lyra's body she took the old hag's and tore it in two. If she could make Ed and Izumi believe she was dead, and if she could pin it on Greed, then things would be a great deal easier.

But things had gone horribly awry. All her plans where destroyed, thanks to Hoenheim's betrayal and Alphonse's rashness. She cursed the day she had ever involved herself with Hoenheim. Still, she had escaped. Then Gluttony had come. She had only enough time to transmute part of him, but that had opened the gate. She willingly stepped inside. If Ed could survive here then so could she.

The union of her soul and body had been broken, but she had , through sheer force of will, forced her way across the gate and into the body of someone who looked just like Lyra. This is what Ed had done, all though she didn't realize it at the time. She had found, to her great delight, that she could use alchemy while no one else in this world could. If she used her talents wisely she could be like a god to these people.

This other Lyra's body was untainted, and didn't seem to be rotting away. She learned to put up with the soul struggling to take back it's own body. She began to think that if she was stuck here, she could at least enjoy it.

That was until she had seen _him. _The bastard was still alive after all her efforts. Hoenheim of Light. She had seen him at the University, working with Haushoffer. She had heard them talking about the gate to a place called Shamballah. They must've meant the world she had come from. She hadn't believed it was possible to return home. The next day she offered her services as a spy for the National Socialist Workers Party. They gave her a target. Fritz Lang. She was to become one of his personal assistants and report his doings to the Thule Society's military leader, chairman Eckhart.

She passed information on Lang for two years, the knowledge he had of the Party was extensive. She didn't care. All she wanted was to find out how to open the gate. Then came another shock. Edward appeared at Lang's studio. She had restrained herself from strangling him. He had looked right at her. She turned her nose in the air and walked away. She didn't walk far though. She eavesdropped, hearing about the planned uprising. _So that's when they'll open the gate._ She thought.

She had arrived at Haushoffer's villa too late. She was delayed by the commotion caused by the Nazi uprising. By the time she had arrived The gate had already been destroyed. Eckhart was dead and Ed was gone. Haushoffer was on his way out. He was a wanted man. Dante offered to keep his Villa secure. If he'd been thinking clearly he would have anticipated a raid of his estate, but Dante had a power over the weak willed. Hypnosis, one might call it. She persuaded him to leave behind his research. She persuaded the military police to call off the raid.

From Haushoffer's research she learned about Noa. The girl was a seer, someone who could tap into people's minds. It was recorded that she was living with Edward Elric. If she could find this girl, perhaps she would lead her to Ed, who had the skill in Alchemy to open the gate. Of course she'd have to force him somehow. Noa might make a good hostage.

But then she had read the final page of Haushoffer's personal journal.

_November 9, 1923:_

_I am abandoning the project. as much as I want to change Germany for the better, I won't have Ed open that gate again, the other world is not Shamballah. Ed was the first to say it, when he was convincing Noa that it wasn't any better than our own world. She wanted to go with him. I record this for posterity. The gateway should not be opened. We must change our own world with the strength of our own race..._

Dante then knew how to convince Noa to cooperate. She would offer her the chance to cross the gate. Then the girl would help her find Ed. Tracking down the girl was a difficult task. In her pursuit, Dante infiltrated dozens of military prisons over the next two years. Gypsies were arrested all the time, but Noa had been strangely elusive. At long last she found her. She was quick to extract the girl from the prison, using her hypnotic powers once again. After that, all the pieces fell into place.

Now came the next step, getting out of this body. The rotting flesh had been restored during her time in the gate, absorbing the life energy which flowed between the two worlds. Still it wouldn't be long before the rotting began again. She had to move quickly. She still had many connections within the military. No one influential, but she could still get vital information. It had been one of these moles who had seen the Elrics in central.

He had also reported rumors that the younger brother was able to transmute pieces of his soul into inanimate objects. She could only assume that this was because Ed had reattached the body and soul with Alchemy and that they where not completely bound to each other. Perhaps in this way she could attach her soul to another body. Al's soul returned to his body because it was the obvious place for it to return to. But her original body had long ago rotted away.

Therefore, she theorized, it would stay in any body she attached it to, having no place to go. At least then she could focus on creating the stone again. Rose had been in the final stages of her brain washing, she would be Dante's next body.

"Well, are you just going to sit there like a lump of meat, old lady?" said a throaty voice, "or are you going to let me start looking for the bastard's sons?"

"Patience is a virtue Envy." she said like a mother would.

"Fuck you."


End file.
